


Kiss The Chef

by RVTstudent



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Borrowed OC's, Date Night At Home, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lily Evans - Freeform, Tiberius Ramas - Freeform, kiss the chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVTstudent/pseuds/RVTstudent
Summary: Lily and Tiberius have a little fun when they have the evening to themselves. As part of #masseffectromanceweek.





	Kiss The Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amariahellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/gifts), [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).



> Written as part of #masseffectromanceweek and as a gift for the ever lovely Amariahellcat & Wafflesrock because I adore their writing and OC's. I hope it's ok that I borrowed your babes and I hope I did them justice :D  
> Tiberius belongs to @wafflesrock and Lily belongs to @amariahellcat and they both feature in the awesome fic 'Broken Souls'!

The house is quiet and the lights were dimmed as Tiberius opened the door. No squeals of joy from the kids paired with Lily’s melodic laughter, a sound that says ‘ _home’_ to him, reach his ears.

“Orchid?” Tiberius called out, dropping his workbag by the door to the kitchen. Silence is the only reply. He starts to panic, wondering what could have gone wrong - _Had something happened to the kids? To Lily? -_ and he frantically scrolls through his omni-tool for any missed messages, when out of the corner of his eye he spies a note. It’s a single scrap of colored paper, likely something from one of the kids artbooks, held in place by one of the toy pistols belonging to the twins that’s designed to fire foam “bullets”. Tiberius chuffed with laughter as he read the words scrawled on the page, racing heart slowing as his anxiety dissipated.

 

_Tibs,_

_Welcome home!_

_There are ~~2~~ 3 things you need to know:_

_#1 – The kids are spending the night with Scarlet and Aurie._

_#2 - This weapon is for you. I’m hiding in the house with the other._

_#3 – Loser has to cook._

_May the odds be in your favor,_

_xoxo_

 

Tiberius hefts the light piece of plastic into his hand, the pistol comically small in his grasp as he squeezes a single finger through the trigger mechanism. It’s a tight fit, and he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to get it off afterwards, but he takes a breath, and loosens the control over his biotics slightly, just enough to feel a bit of adrenaline start to flow, heightening his senses.

He clears the lower half of the house, one room at a time, carefully checking in each nook and cranny that the kids like to use when playing hide-and-seek, before heading upstairs, taking care to avoid the one step that always creaks when trod upon so he won't give himself away. It’s through their open bedroom door that he see’s something laid out on the bed. Instincts screaming at him not to fall for any ploy Lily might try, Tiberius’ curiosity takes over and he creeps into the room. As he peers down at the black folded fabric, the faintest rustle of feet has him turning, pistol at the ready. Lily might be an N7 soldier, but years of Hierarchy training win out as Tiberius fires, one of the foam bullets striking Lily’s forehead in a perfect headshot before falling to the floor.

There’s a moment of stunned silence between them before they’re falling into each other’s arms with laughter.

“Damn it Tibs,” Lily giggled against his chest, “I really thought I had you there.”

“You came pretty close.” Tiberius rumbled, dipping his head to press a chaste kiss against her lips. “So, what’s my reward?”

“It’s a nice evening out,” Lily smiled up at him, “want to grill outside? I’ve got that new dual-amino wine we’ve been wanting to try.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Perfect.” Lily plucked the folded cotton from the bed behind them, shaking it out and tying it around her waist. Emblazoned on the apron in big block letters is ‘KISS THE CHEF’. It’s miles too big for her, and Tiberius suspects that she’d thought that he would be the one donning the it to cook.

Pulling her close once more, lacing his vocals with as much lust and timbre he can muster, Tiberius kisses his wife senseless. When they finally come up for air, Lily’s cheeks have taken on a deliciously rosy hue and her pupils are blown wide.

“Might – might be hard to get anything made for us to eat if you keep that up.” Lily’s chest heaved; her voice breathy.

“I’m just doing what you told me,” Tiberius chuffs, “I’m kissing the chef.”


End file.
